Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 3: An Exile's Journey
by Arbiter Of Fate
Summary: A new threat plots to destroy the Republic and the Jedi from the shadows. A Jedi Exile must gather his allies and defeat this evil before it plunges the galaxy into a new age of darkness.
1. Opening Crawl

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 3: An Exile's Journey

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**_

_**It is a period of discourse and uncertainty. The Republic is weakened from the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War after it. **_

_**Meetra Surik has rooted out and destroyed the Sith Triumvirate and has traveled to the Unknown Space. However, she was not the Last of the Jedi as so many had believed. **_

_**Another Exile travels throughout space, unknowing the destiny that lays before him as a new threat plots the downfall of the Jedi and the Republic from the shadows. It is up to this Exile to defeat this threat or risk the end of the Republic and throw the galaxy into a time of darkness….**_


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Breaking all bonds and ties with the past, Dale Noman searched for a new purpose in life. A simple job, such as a bartender or a merchant would not suffice with the specific skill set he had acquired over the years. His life had changed after the war. As one of the many who had flocked to the banner, his Master felt he had betrayed his teachings and so exiled him. Dale Noman had been, in all senses of the word, a Jedi.

Fighting against the Mandalorians was a difficult task in itself, as they had been organized, deadly to the extent that their skills in combat rivaled that of a Jedi, though not so much that they could be considered to be Force Sensitive, as many Mandalorians only dreamed of being able to wield such power.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

All Jedi lived by the code. All Jedi that lived that is and Dale had learned that there were virtually, no Jedi left. Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile who had defeated the Sith Triumvirate at Malachor V, could be considered a Jedi, if she had managed to stay around long enough to rebuild some semblance of an order, yet she had decided to instead, take her search to the Unknown Regions, hoping to find Darth Revan, leaving the Jedi Order, nonexistent.

It did not matter however, as Dale was no longer a Jedi. His exile had been his final moments as a Jedi. So close to becoming a Jedi Knight, yet one choice…..one choice and it all was taken away. One choice and life as he knew it had ended. His new life was not much to marvel at. A wanderer just looking for odd jobs just to make a few credits.

Dale moved from the bar, taking his drink with him as he exited the cantina of Anchorhead for the third day in a row. Outside he found a pair of Weequay hassling a pilot.

"Hello gentlemen. What can I do for you this fine morning?" The pilot asked them.

"You know very well why we are here. You owe Motta big credits. You lost bet, now he wants money." One of the Weequay replied.

"Motta needs to calm down. He'll get his money when he gets his money."

One of the Weequay struck the pilot in his stomach.

Dale moved closer.

"Excuse me. Leave this man alone." Dale said to the Weequay.

"Why should we do this? Who are you to tell us what to do?"

Dale looked at the pilot before turning back.

"This man does not owe Motta any credits. You will leave him alone." He said with the wave of his hand.

"We will leave him alone. He does not owe Motta credits." The Weequay responded before they both left.

Dale offered the pilot a hand, helping him up.

"Thanks for the assist. The name's Gannon Hareth." The pilot said, offering his hand.

Dale shook it.

"Dale Noman. A pleasure to meet you."

"In thanks for saving me from those most pesky assailants, I will give you passage aboard my ship." Gannon replied.

Dale nodded before following Gannon to the spaceport.

The spaceport hardly had any ships docked as Anchorhead was not the most popular of destinations, being a Czerka controlled settlement and all.

Sitting before them was a Dynamic-class freighter, roughly resembling Aurebesh sigil minus the inward curves at the ends of the outer prongs, with the center prong flush with them, and with a concave curve to the vertical line. The ship was painted primarily white with the three prongs accented in red on the bow, as well as the dorsal and ventral sides. Towards the stern, on both the latter two sides, there were concave red stripes that curved parallel to the ship's stern from the center prong to the outer two, originating from the outward sides of two cylindrical engines, which met the center prong at its base and extended outward to port and starboard. This formed a symmetrical acute angle across the dorsal side on the longitudinal axis, with legs that met the rear curve. All along the outward-facing sides of these engines was another red stripe.

"She is called the Ebon Hawk. Found her in a scrap yard and decided to fix her up. Bought her and she has been mine ever since." Gannon replied as he climbed onboard the sip with Dale in tow.

He sat in the pilot's seat, as Dale took a seat next to him.

"Where to my friend?" Gannon asked.

Thinking of what he wanted to do, he needed to find some sort of work.

"How about Naboo?" Dale suggested.

"Naboo it is." He replied putting the coordinates into the map.

_**This is my first chapter. Just a prologue to introduce the main character. I want this story to be as much about the readers as it is myself, so any input, ideas, criticisms, leave them in the comments and I will take any suggestions to improve or add to my story. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoy this new chapter in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. **_


End file.
